How do you know it's love?
by Mara93
Summary: One piece scene extender of Morgan and Philip's thoughts while Philip is in the hospital


**_How do you know it's love_**

How do you know it's love?

**One parter scene extender:** This is a scene extender of when Philip is in the hospital. This is just maybe what both he and Morgan could have been thinking as he lay there and she daydreamed.

I love to write to music and I wrote this listening to **Colbie Caillat's** _Magic_ the song played on the show during Morgan's dream. It has some references to the song and so I credit her lovely writing for that of course. My new favorite term is 'crazy gentle', lol

I disclaim. **Days of our lives** and its characters are the property of Ken Corday and company. I am writing this simply for fun.

I've written Days fanfic before and I'm actually in the process of writing some fanfic for **One Tree Hill**, but this is my first Morgan Philip story. It was a lot of fun to write. Hope you enjoy…

**_How do you know it's love? Can you tell me?_**

**_Is it when your mind blurs completely?_**

**_Is it when your soul is lit afire?_**

**_Does it come on you as a surprise?_**

**_Or is with all the knowledge?_**

**_A spark?_**

**_Or a gentle touch?_**

**_How?_**

**_How do you know it's love?_**

She screamed.

His name.

Watched it like some awful horror movie. The bullet moved too fast for any visibility. But she knew when it hit. Saw it stop his movements to protect her. She'd barely been paying attention, reaching inside her purse, but caught the last glimpses of him jumping in front of her. Blocking the way to her. Blocking the harm that was raised against her. She saw as he rushed, faced it to protect her. iOh/i she knew the bullet hit. She knew because when it connected it made him freeze. Made her scream.

_"PHILIP!"_

It was too fast though. It did its damage too rapidly. Made him sag. Made him fall. Made her scream again.

Inside shouting out ino no no/i.

But she knew it was happening as around her was all the noisy commotion. Someone was calling. The sirens roared. The room was filled with more people. He was being lifted off the floor. Taken away…

Her hero. Her knight in modern dress, as silly as that may sound. He isaved/i her.

And now he lay here so quietly. In this hospital room. All the noise that was inside came from the beeping monitors, telling her he was breathing. But sleeping, so deeply, itoo/i deeply.

Morgan sat nearby, her fingers continually moving upward, touching at his hair, his face. It looked interestingly boyish right now. His locks of dark sand hair sat right there framing his cheeks. Usually she saw it brushed away, prevented from falling too forward. Normally he wore a suit or some other grown up type outfit. He was the businessman, always direct and self assured. You could go as far to say he was cocky and somewhat egotistical. She believed that definitely when she first saw him.

_Philip._

Morgan thought quietly. Sitting so close she moved up a bit. Told him it should have been her. That she'd trade places. That she wished she could. That…

She inched forward more, brought her lips down to his. Too hard to escape the urge. Too hard to wait for his eyes. Maybe it would be like the prince and princess stories. The ones she laughed at always and yet now, she could believe in a fairy tale if only it would make his pretty eyes open. They were so blue, so crystal blue. So amazing when they were staring right at her. But now…

She pressed her lips against his gently. Quietly. Hoping deep down inside, praying for the miracle to occur the moment she pulled away. Begging it to.

As it ended though, nothing changed, All was the same. Sleeping Philip. No blues to surprise her. She sighed deeply inside. A dull pain aching through her heart. A pain she never felt before. It wasn't the sharpness of hitting a part of your body against something unsupporting. It was more like that ache that came quietly and didn't seem to pass away. It just lingered, weakening you. It weakened her heart right now. Brought the moisture to her eyes. Made her tremble inside.

She spoke defeatedly, and yet knowingly. It was new to her, to feel this way. Novel to have these stirrings blending with her regular equilibrium. It was nothing she could negate though. She told him it now, how she was feeling something she never felt, how she believed she was falling in love with him. iIn love…/i

_Wake up Philip._ Her mind whispered, her deepest depths of her heart.

Sadly nothing. She waited with no patience at all. The medical prognosis was he'd be okay. He just needed to _wake_ up. He was getting the blood he needed.

The blood…

Morgan faltered, holding at his face, stroking his dark sand hair. It reminded her of the Salem coastline. Down by the water was the sand that the ocean's waves had lathered. It was the darkest sand, just slightly blackened. That was like his hair. Not a brown or an ebony at all. It was just dark dark _sand_ touched by the ocean's waves. Blessed by nature.

She moved her hand down, touched at his hand, gripped it ever so slightly. Remembering it again…the horrible. The shot, the scarlet staining the perfectly polished floors. He just lay there, so still when it happened. One minute he was blocking her and the next…

Her heart felt so empty. So missing something it needed.

So…

_Alien._

_He wasn't sure where he was. What was happening. Who was around him. Just, he could feel, hear. Try to remember. Where was he? Why was he here? Why couldn't he move?_

_Whose voice was that?_

_Whose-_

_Wait…what was he feeling? Something against his mouth…something so warm…something so…_

_Touching him, stroking his hair. Making him calm. Easing his mind._

_Bringing back the remembering._

_He could remember it happening. He was inside a room, rushing into it and pulling her away. He needed to take her away from there. She was too upset. She reached down though for something when he wasn't looking. She wanted to take something out. He didn't just watch her though. He watched the man across the way. He was a trained Marine who knew to be cautious of every avenue. He had entered enough places that were full of traps. He knew to look._

_And what he saw frightened him right away. Alarmed not only his mind but his…_

_He didn't pause to think. A Marine rarely had that luxury. He just moved, jumped. He knew what was being directed at her. Knew what it could do. He'd seen enough fallen to have that cognitive picture. He wouldn't allow it. No deep thought needed, he knew what he was doing. He knew that the bullet was coming straight at its target. He knew that he was making himself its new one. Protecting her._

_And he knew that was all he cared about. Keeping her safe, away from harm._

_He jumped…and felt it with slow wonder. The pain. Nothing new. Not for a man who had half his leg taken off, who had his face rearranged. Who saw his brothers…and sisters…of war fall to eternal sleep. He knew what he was doing. He knew too one more thing, he would never let it touch her._

_Slow disjointed thoughts, he felt the pain twistingly wrench through his stomach. Felt his balance lost. His knees bending forcefully. Nothing left to stand on. He heard distantly the screams. His eyes closing to prevent the pain from being too much, he collapsed into slumber. Faded away from knowing._

_Hoping only he had succeeded. His own pain he could endure._

_Still, he could hear though. Felt touches. Heard voices he knew well and others he'd only recently learned of. Ones he didn't know. Touches he had since he was a baby and others that only his later years presented him with. Lastly others that he knew not at all. He didn't feel any pain, any agony that the people around him seemed to be experiencing, but he could dimly, distantly hear, feel._

_He just couldn't see, couldn't move. Not even now as that warmth spread through him from whatever touched his lips. Not from that voice that seemed so soothing and…_

_He wanted to reach out. He only didn't know how. Didn't know how to escape this fog._

_Didn't know_…

A voice interrupted her thoughts and private pleas. She turned to it, to her, Chloe. She sighed inside. She didn't want to see her now, didn't want to argue. She knew Chloe didn't like her, didn't want her with Philip. As soon as they'd started spending time together Chloe was angry. Jealous. She could get that probably. The second part. She'd be jealous too.

Morgan talked to Chloe, distant from most the conversation. She just wanted to stay with Philip, just wanted to be alone with him again.

But now Hope was there too, asking her for more information about her father's disappearance. Morgan didn't want to leave to talk about that. Surprisingly.

She had a normal existence for so long, an even fun one plenty times. She grew up with enough money. She attended the college she wanted. She had all the sisters she needed from her sorority. She attended the parties with all the hot guys from the fraternities. She flirted and had fun. She even dated Max for a while. Everything was fine enough.

And then her father got involved with John Black. Soon enough he was missing. Everything fell apart, her mind drained with anxiety.

Just one thing saving her…

_Him._

Morgan tried to deny Hope. She didn't want to leave Philip. She needed to stay. But Hope insisted. Hope reassured her that it would be okay. Chloe wanted to talk to him too…probably alone. Apprehensively, Morgan left the room. Her eyes straying to his for a moment. So closed and not noticing her.

Her heart hurt more.

Too much.

She left him alone.

_Wait…_

_It's leaving. She's leaving. Why? Come back. Come ba-_

_Oh…it's her. Another voice he knew so well for so long. A voice he once loved so intensely…he lost himself. He'd been a boy then, just a teen. He thought he knew everything. He thought he could do anything. Sometimes he even thought he was everything. He was so much that he didn't need to get with a weird girl. Still he felt his mind not leaving thoughts of her. He found himself wanting to talk to her. Wanting her to be his girlfriend. She became that and he was happy, but sadly…_

_It seemed maybe it was never to be._

_She was distant too often, barely giving back sometimes, and he was insanely jealous, insanely desperate. He did things he never did before. He became consumed in thoughts of just her. Giving her gift after gift and yet…easily enough accusing when something went wrong. She didn't choose him in the end. He was broken and directionless. He needed something new. Something meaningful. He left._

_He went to serve his country. He lost limb and face. He loved again, this time an old friend, one he wanted for years before. They had a child that only later he would learn was never his. He loved a woman who was the soul mate of his best friend. It was never to be. Love wasn't in the cards for him. He grew vengeful, silly desperate again, before he calmed. Let her go. Another. Lost and released._

_He buried himself in his work, was almost relishing when his father gave it all to him. Told him he would be in charge now. He wanted that. He wanted to deal with the secretive and powerful. He wanted to be that. Strong and unneeding of blessed love. It failed him too many times. It was easier to just care at a tiny bit distance. His first love came back and he was naturally drawn again. Only now he was in control. He could enjoy the physical pleasure, be gentle with her, but why fall in love? Why even hope for it?_

_Still it hurt when she betrayed him with his own brother. Still…the ache invaded his cold insides. And yet…_

_He could hear her now, distantly feel her, touching him, talking to him. His mind listened strongly enough. His heart though…_

_It was wondering distractedly. Where was she? The one who kissed him. The one who kept touching his hair with those soft fingers. With those tantalizing fingertips. What happened to her?_

_And as his heart thought of this more, his mind became aware. That was who was here. That was whose voice he heard. That was who he jumped in front of a bullet for._

_That was who he was falling in…_

_The past was inside this room now. A past he had no regret of. A past he still cared for, and always would. He could hear her words. He could be touched by them. He knew their truths and weaknesses. He knew he'd forever be her friend. And maybe…_

_Well enough. Now he just wanted one thing different. Now it wasn't her voice his heart was asking for. Now he couldn't control the thoughts of the organ that made him breathe. That brought him to life. Now that organ took over. Now it whispered…_

_What happened to her?_

_Bring her back._

_Tell her…_

_Don't leave._

_He ached._

_Please come back to me._

_Please don't leave._

_Your kiss awakens._

_Make it awaken me._

_Please._

Hope was asking more questions, but Morgan could barely concentrate. She told her all she knew, again now. Tiredly she told Hope she couldn't remember more, couldn't say more. She could only think of one thing, one person.

And it wasn't her father. So strange. All her thoughts all these days had been about her father. Since he'd been missing she'd spent all her time searching, searching with Philip…

_Oh Philip._

When she met him she thought he was cocky and…well how could she not notice? Dangerously handsome. That wasn't enough though. He seemed one of those businessmen who thought he was all that. She smiled flirtatiously and shunned him at the same time. She played. She let him know she knew what he was. She knew he was one of those corporate dirty types. She talked to him plenty, but had no ideas or thoughts of spending too much time with him. It was just for fun. It was just a distraction.

It started though. She worried more and more about her father. And he listened. He was there. He held her and let her kiss him. He kissed her back. Until they were interrupted. Enough of a start though. Even as she told herself and told him it wasn't much of anything. As she walked away, determined in her independence and having enough friends and acquaintances already, not needing a guy who already had a woman, she couldn't keep her thoughts from drifting to him.

It got worse as her father suddenly disappeared. And yet it seemed to bring Philip more. Like that day in the Pub when she felt like she was just falling apart. He came to her that day and just gently held her hand, held her. She was strong and could take it all. She didn't stop him from being her brace though. Her whole life was turned upside down. She needed something to just lean a little on. She needed something to just hold her a little.

And he did that. He _was_ that.

_Philip._

That was why she couldn't concentrate now on Hope's questions. That was why she needed to get back inside that room. Be with him. She excused herself with slight apology. Already distracted and focused only on him before she entered the room.

_Wait…something's changing. The room's adding one again. It's not just her. Now…_

_Oh…she's back._

_She's who he protected. He had to. His heart had to._

_It all started out innocently enough. He was content in a friends-with-benefits relationship, and taking over the business. He had everything, didn't need some cute little college girl with a southern belle accent he liked to tease her about. She was pretty enough though, long golden blonde hair, long lashes highlighting eyes that sometimes flashed silver blue, sometimes green. He swore they honestly did. He didn't need that though. It was enough fun teasing her and having her come back at him. She had a mouth that didn't hold back. She didn't play around with easy come-on's. She didn't fall for his well known good looks._

_She darted him. Ha…she challenged him to a dart game, secretively grabbing her own stash, pinning him to the dartboard. Ruining the sleeve of his shirt. Might have as well been a poison dart. Poisoned with feelings he had long ago tried to negate._

_The friends-with-benefits was fun with his ex girlfriend, but he couldn't help himself thinking about…_

_Couldn't stop wanting to enjoy the teasing fun._

_It wasn't meant to last though. Everything was bound to become more serious. It did. When her father made things kind of ugly, when he disappeared. All of the sudden the strong girl, no…woman…he was getting to know was seeming more needing. She was hurting. Aching. And it made him hurt. Made him start to feel guilt at his own part, his stupid threat._

_He had promised to take over the business for his dad, promised when once more his dad was fallen and he worried he'd lose him. He couldn't. He needed his dad to always be there. He tried to act like he could do it all, but deep down he knew that wasn't true. He knew that when he fought with him it never meant he wanted him away. He loved his dad. He wanted to make him proud. So he did stupid things. Things his conscience warned him at. He made dumb threats and made things way too complicated and tough for those around him._

_He probably shouldn't be around her. He had no love loss for her father. He couldn't lie to her about that. Still…he had secrets. And still…he wanted to spend the time. With her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her it was going to be okay. Hold her hand in his and just sit with her. He wanted to take away that dull pain that was starting to invade her eyes. He wanted to bring back her fun laughing teasing. He wanted to end her pain._

_And no way would he allow any more to be inflicted on her. So he jumped in that moment. He rushed at the threat and announced loudly, in his actions solely, for it to invade his body, not hers. He protected her because how could he not?_

_Now she was back, distantly he knew that. Distantly he could remember her soft touches, her warm lips. Distantly…_

Chloe challenged her, saying that Philip needed someone who would take care of him, give him what he deserved. Morgan couldn't negate that, didn't want to. Saying he deserved so much, feeling it.

She hadn't at first trusted him, not completely. He was too much the strong covert business man. With time though she learned he was more than that and even more than his ego. He was a man who was incredibly gentle and caring. Passionate and feeling. A man who risked his life for her. A man who she couldn't help herself from falling into…

Distractedly Morgan assured Chloe she wouldn't hurt him. How was she to know she couldn't hurt him any more than the woman walking out of the room? Philip had told her he and Chloe dated in high school…maybe it had ended in hurt?

She didn't know enough…didn't totally care right now. She just wanted him to wake again. She moved back to the chair that was so familiar now, too familiar. Sat and felt her fingers moving up without any leading. They didn't need direction. They knew what they wanted to touch. Had to.

_Oh…_

_There she was again. Close. Making him feel her. So close._

_He could just hold on. Hold onto that feel._

Her fingertips stroking his sands of hair, she sat there listlessly. Brokenly. Needing some relief. Some hideaway. Some perfect little dream she could imagine in her once fairytale-less head. This one emotion changed her, filled her. Made her too dreamy, made her need too much. It gave back so much though too. He did. Now he could, in her fantasies. In her aching of what she needed. Now she could make this dream come to life before her eyes.

Now…

She could escape.

_Outside on a terrace. Beautifully lit with cascading lights. The perfect music playing in the background, speaking all her thoughts, all his. He was there, his back turned, dressed in black tuxedo. Even from this view he oozed handsomeness. It wasn't long though before he was turning around. Oh those pretty blue crystal eyes. That smile that dimpled his soft lips. And she was there too. Wearing something equally fitting for the occasion, quietly weaving through the white adorned tables and pillars. Past the multitude of flashing candles._

_She saw his hand come out to her. Extend its way. Waited with no uncertainty. She could see it in his face, in his hand. He, it, knew she'd take it. Knew she'd offer hers in return. So egotistical, so sexily confident. It instantly turned her off and on. She of course lifted her hand. Touched his. Felt his grasp, not at all tight, not at all letting go. Just holding half her fingers, a fraction of her hand, smoothly raising it near his heart, and letting it rest on his shoulder._

_She moved up both her hands, encircling his neck, smiling a smile she knew was probably revealing too much. Blushing with silly delight. He smiled back though of course, raising his hands to her waist, holding her securely, holding her intently. She felt them start to move. So easily. So relaxed. So deliciously._

_Slow, but steady movements. Making her slightly off kilter. Making her wanting to be near him more._

_As they turned, she kept bringing her hands to his hair, felt how it just touched at his neck. She loved bringing her fingertips to its length, loved taking a stroll through every lock. He was staring at her intently, breaking it for short moments with tender smiles. She couldn't help looking away from his blue crystal eyes. Couldn't be ready for the hand that came up._

_Couldn't want it more._

_He was so tentative. His hand almost shakingly reaching her cheek. Making her own hands lower with feeling. Making her insides dance around a little. She knew as the darkness in his eyes deepened his intent. Knew as she glimpsed his lips their destination. So soft, he moved just the slight inches needed. Brought his lips down to hers. Easily she raised just the slight bit needed. Easily she answered his lips. Feeling inside his mouth, feeling inside him. Lovely beautiful paradise. His kiss was so commanding, so intensely crazy gentle. Like him, strong and intent, blended into quiet giving peace. That's what his mouth on hers felt like. That's what this kiss filled with._

_She just wanted to keep escaping further into it, into him. Bringing her hands up, she just wanted to hold him so deeply inside, wanted to love…_

Morgan felt the dream drifting away. She needed to come back to reality and hope that maybe somehow, miraculously, _this_…awakened him. She saw nothing though but closed eyes still. His face recognizing nothing. She sighed deeply inside. Moved her hand back and whispered for him to wake up, open his eyes.

She pleaded inside.

_Please._

_Philip._

_Please._

_He could hear it, strangely feel it, feel her smiling for long moments. Lost in somewhere he couldn't go to with her. But he wanted to. Oh how he wanted to._

_She was slightly lost to him though. He selfishly stayed with her, tried to cut into whatever thoughts took her away. Nudging. Pushing._

_Until he felt it seeming to break through. Felt her hands again. Heard her voice back once more. He stretched. Tried. Unable to reach. Reprimanded himself to not give up. Nothing was ever easy. Why should this be?_

_He just needed to keep reaching. Keep trying. He needed it because…_

_He felt it too. What she was feeling._

_What she was aching._

_He knew it now._

_He needed…_

_Wake me up._

_Please…_

_Stay and…_

_Wake me._

The silence was deafening, except for the beeps of that monitor. She needed more noise. She needed his eyes to open. She needed him to wake.

She needed to tell him. Now in this desperate moment she was ready too. Something she'd probably have difficulty later with. She needed to do now.

She loved him. She had to. _Right?_ She didn't get this emotion. She never felt it for anyone else, not this intensely. Not this kind. She never loved any other guy. She never wanted one so desperately. She never ached for anything so badly as she did now. She just didn't have any certainty of what she was feeling.

How did you know for sure it was love? How did you know that feeling was blessing and cursing you? How when you had no experience?

She didn't know for sure. She only knew if it felt like what this did…if it made you dream the way she felt herself dreaming now…

Then it had to be.

Right?

_He was no stranger to it either. Like war, he was no stranger to love. He tried to deny its existence sometimes. It had hurt him mainly. He loved too deeply probably. He loved everywhere it was wrong. He loved all the already taken or to be taken._

_Something was telling him though…this was different. He wasn't losing himself this time. He was getting stronger if anything. He was giving more than ever. And yet receiving. He was being given excitement and…fun. He was in pain and yet ending pain too. Not even when he was married had he felt quite this way. Never had it felt so circular. So…_

_It had to be love…_

_Right?_

_Where were the answers?_

_Where was the way to let him know the truth?_

**_Ask it again…_**

**_How do you know it's love?_**

**_How do you know it's that deep deep emotion of feeling that can only be created in the heart?_**

**_Is it when you're set aflame?_**

**_Or maybe when the fire is put out?_**

**_Is it when you lose yourself to your desires?_**

**_Or when your desires guide you safely along the way?_**

**_It is when your heart is dominant?_**

**_Or when your heart gently mingles with your mind?_**

**_Is it her soft sweet touch?_**

**_Or his ready arms?_**

**_Is it love when you…_**

**_Lose yourself in a daydream of fantasy…_**

**_Only to awaken to…_**

She returned to it now, stepping away from the bed, going to the window.

_Wait, he panicked. Don't leave me._

He need not worry. She didn't go far.

_He relaxed slightly, knowing she was somewhere close. At least that. But once again…her mind or maybe her heart lost in…_

She dreamed more. Searched quietly for where it left off. Found it and…

_They were kissing still, tasting and delving into each other. So utterly delicious abandon. She loved how his hands now climbed up her back, touched at where her skin was bared, feeling his fingertips sliding over. Sending shivers and ecstatic trembles all through her. She just wanted to keep being in this moment…with him. Kissing and finding the other half of your soul. Lost in the person who reflected your smile. Safe in their physical embrace. Even all the beautiful lights and glowing candles faded away. The floor spun away quietly. Just this…just him…_

_He kept stretching. Farther and farther…_

_And latched on. Started to see it. Her fantasy…his. Her thoughts…given to him. Distant and murky, but hazily there. He could practically touch it. He could see her more beautiful than ever in a blue green gown, her golden blonde hair cascading down her back freely. Best part, he was kissing her lips. She tasted amazing…like that first time he tried to let just slip away. Like that time she bent down with a slow, but quick touch of her lips on his._

_Like the warmth he felt just a little while ago. He knew it for sure now. She had kissed him. And he wanted to just stay in that place she brought him to. He didn't want to deny it anymore. He loved her closeness, loved her kisses, loved how her hands were moving over the back of his head, those incredible fingers of hers all in his hair, stroking it. Making his wanting deeper._

_Oh how he loved everything she did._

_How he loved…_

_He pulled away from her in…her dream. He nodded slightly with his head, gestured in back of where they were dancing. He could see himself confident and relaxed, little doubt what her answer would be. Maybe it was arrogant, but he never felt so self assured, so wanting to make someone else happy at the same time. He never saw a smile come back at him like the one she gave him now…in the dream, in this delicious fantasy he crept into. Her eyes filled with playful happiness. With teasing flirtation. Her lips curved into the prettiest smile, answering him. They didn't even need words. Communicating like this was so easy with her, so simple._

The dream was so beautiful to lose herself into.

_He nodded his head after her smile. He knew. Philip, the man, the gorgeous sexy man he was, just knew. Knew how to read her better than anyone else. She could feel his lips descend on hers again. She answered them plainly. Whispering the want and need he had, she had too. Why mess with almost perfection anyway? She never believed in it, but this was probably as close as you could come. Held in the arms of the man who…_

_Oh…she watched him bend down slightly, felt his hands come up underneath her legs. She looked down upon his upturned face. Smiled._

_God…_

_Could she be any more beautiful than at this moment? Beyond the dream he wanted to stand up again and just kiss her, feel her. In her dream though he was being a knight, a gentleman, the kind he hoped he always would be with her. He reached under her legs and just lifted, feeling her hands coming around his back and neck. It was so easy. She fit so right. He walked slowly, not wanting to rush a moment of this…_

Lovely little fantasy.

_So crazy gentle the way he kissed her, and now how he carried her, taking his time and his eyes not leaving her face. Hers couldn't leave his. She was falling so deep into this unbelievable ecstasy. She was falling gently onto a couch seat that just happened to be there. He brought her down so carefully, slid his hands around her waist for a moment and then let go. She looked up…only seeing his face. Only feeling the silkiness of his hair._

_He couldn't look away, but his eyes were getting heavy. He was lost in what was in front of him. And yet not so lost he was losing who he was. It was a combined sense where he felt taken care of too. Something so new. In her fantasy all he could do was gaze at her, and he felt it was all he wanted to do when he woke. He wanted to just look into her beautiful eyes. He wanted to hear her teasing voice. He wanted to feel those…oh…fingers…_

_He started to drift out…losing the dream._

_But it didn't panic him. He quietly let it go._

_She'd give it back to him. He knew. He let it fade away._

_Faced the fog._

_Knowing it was only inches away from the clearing._

_His eyes, so crystal blue and so deeply on her, she could only reach up, feel him start to kiss her. This time it was so much deeper. This time she felt herself returning it with equal fervor. Her back was pressing into the cushions as he pressed into her._

_And oh…_

_How she loved every moment of it._

Philip lay still, his eyes starting to open slowly, fluttering. And then focusing. Quietly searching where he was. Remembering. Thinking of just…

_Her._

Morgan was still dreaming as she heard it. Turned and saw…

_"Morgan…"_

He watched her eyes come back to his. He wasn't sure where he was at first, what he was thinking, and then he remembered all that she was saying. All she told him just moments ago. She was _okay_. He protected her. She was standing right there staring at him with shock and gasping, tears lining her eyes. Too red now…they must have cried a lot. He hurt at that…but still he smiled quietly. Peacefully.

He'd have a lot to tell her soon. He vowed now to help her find her father. He would tell her what he did and what he regretted. He would tell her that it never went any further though. He wasn't the one responsible for her father's disappearance. But he would find the person who was…and he'd find her father.

He'd go back to the business, but now…

His dad seemed sad when he pretty much sounded like love and all that was lost to him. His dad told him to not let the business become his life.

His dad was _right_.

He'd failed in love so many times before. He'd loved and never balanced it right.

Now as he looked into her eyes though…

Something so bright and vibrant. Something so calm and peaceful in him. Love never felt like this before. Love never made him stronger before.

_Until now…_

Morgan cried out.

"Philip…"

He was awake and looking right at her. The nurse was coming in now too and the doctors. The moment of privacy was lost.

But all she could see was his face, just watching her. He couldn't have heard, _could he?_

He heard it _all_. He'd let her know…later. He'd return her warm favor.

He was smiling still. She shivered, couldn't help…smiling back.

Loved and in love.

**_How do you know it's love?_**

**_Maybe its when he wakes and thinks of just your face…your touch. Your lips._**

**_Maybe its when he magically awakens and smiles._**

**_Maybe…_**

**_Maybe the answer isn't so hard._**

**_Maybe love comes with no warning._**

**_Maybe it was in this room right now…_**

**_Shining in the two of them._**

The End

Feedback is always adored. Thank you for reading!

Mara


End file.
